


Dance with me Tonight

by avengegoose



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Grantaire is hot, M/M, Swing Dancing, This is DUMB, enjolras struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: Enjolras tries something new and perhaps meets the stranger he has been waiting for!





	Dance with me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I go to a swing dance place every week and there is a guy there that looks like Grantaire to me. I love him, his name is Anthony. I typically sit at swing dancing every saturday and imagine Grantaire and Enjolras there in various situations. This is the recreation of one of these. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, for my wife. I miss you.

“Courf this is really unnecessary.”

“Nonsense. You need to get out of the house, and your boy needs to let loose.”

“Do not call yourself my boy. It’s weird and you have a boyfriend and I… ” Enjolras trailed off and looked around at the Elementary school they had just walked up to. It was dingy and frankly a bit unsettling at night with no children mucking about.

“Swing Dancing! Oh Enjy we can find you a muscular man here and look at you.” Courf turned to face his friend, gently brushing lint off of Enjolras’ signature red blazer. “You look great. Really, You will be irresistible to just about anything that breathes.” Courf pulled a crisp twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and passed it off to the woman stamping hands and allowing entrance to the school cafeteria where the dancing was taking place. 

Enjolras was, to say the least, taken aback by how much he fell in love with the swing dancing (It might have something to do with the gorgeous dark haired stranger that kept giving him eyes but whos to say) class that night. Before the night was up he was begging Courf to come back with him. He became so immersed with the old timey music and the gentle but constant movement. 

“Alright guys it’s time for the snowball dance!” The MC and dance instructor called happily into the mic. “If you are celebrating anything, shout it out and step on forward.” Enjolras tried to move away, knowing that Courf would think of anything to push Enjolras forward into the middle of the circle. The MC spoke again, “Alright we’ve got Valjean celebrating his 50th birthday, we’ve got Eponine celebrating a new job (the dark haired cutie whooped especially loud for this girl and it made Enjolras’ heart sink) and we’ve got Enjolras celebrating his law school graduation! Will these three step forward?” Enjolras stood shocked. He was absolutely going to kill Courf before the night was up. 

“Alrighty for those of you who don’t know, this is the snowball dance. The music will start and just keep on dancing.” Enjolras rolled his eyes at the lack of explanation. He loved the dancing, he really did, but he wasn’t as comfortable as he normally liked and he was still unsure of what the hell the snowball dance actually was. “Can we find some lovely partners for these people?” Dark haired stepped forward and grabbed the girl (Eponine was it?) in his arms. She laughed and shoved him (this made Enjolras’ heart sink just a bit more, as he was really hoping the dark haired man was single, and gay or bi or pan or something that allowed him to be with Enjolras). 

The music swelled and suddenly Enjolras was lurched about the circle. He was being passed from partner to partner in a pace that was lightning fast. He could now see why this was called the snowball dance, but decided that a name such as ‘toss me around why don’t you’ or ‘grab and dance with someone at a very fast pace while they celebrate something’ would be a little bit more appropriate. 

And then the moment he waited for all night.

He was flung, no, he was rescued by the dark haired man.

The very strong and irresistible dark haired man who smelled like cloves and cinnamon and something sharp that Enjolras could not identify. The dark haired man made all time slow and the rushing in Enjolras’ ears quieted to a dull thud for the moments he was in his arms. Enjolras relished in the few seconds that they spent together before the music finished and the dark haired man took a step back.

“Grantaire.” The dark haired man, Grantaire, held out his hand.

“Enjolras.” Enjolras reached out and meekly took Grantaires. His hands were calloused and weathered by what Enjolras hoped was a guitar or woodworking or something equally as beautiful (and sexy). 

“You’ve got some real talent Enjolras.” 

“You’ve got some real muscles I mean skills! Dance skills Grantaire!” Enjolras blushed. He was not often this easily flustered. He typically could spend all day in court staring people down and not even batting an eye at them. This however was different. Enjolras was not in court or at a rally or meeting or literally anywhere else where he had to stand up and be stoic in the face of everything. Being stoic was something he was used to, but this, this flirting (if you could call it that) was something he was fairly new to. He could not handle pretty men very well, especially after growing up stuck in a closet and spending high school and most of college dating strictly women. Women, he found, were easy to flirt with considering he found no attraction in them and therefore had no problem when they blew him off. At the time, he didn’t understand why it didn’t bother him very much. He watched his friends go through heartbreak after heartbreak (especially Marius (jesus that boy was a lovesick puppy)) but any woman he got close to, he ended up feeling nothing but an amicable sense of friendship for her. Tonight would be different though; He could work with Courfs plan of finding him a man, that is if he could form a coherent sentence. 

“Well can I have this dance?” Grantaire held out his hand to Enjolras. Enjolras felt his heart swell and heard the music come rushing back. It was a slower song now, definitely something he could handle (if he could handle his sporadically beating heart). 

“Alright.” Enjolras swallowed and took the hand in front of him. Grantaire pulled him close, gently guiding Enjolras through some of the basic steps taught at the beginning of the night.

“So I’ve never seen you come in, what brought you here Enjolras?”

“Um my friend Courf thought it was time I got out of the house.”

“Ah yes the newly graduated lawyer. You must be busy.”

“I guess you could say that.” Enjolras sighed, he hadn’t been busy, actually, he had been wallowing. The internship he applied for ended up selecting a few candidates and on his first week Enjolras made quite a stir after getting into a heated debate with one of the other interns. The other intern, a snarky man by the name of Montparnasse, had ruffled Enjolras’ feathers by calmly stating that immigrants and refugees shouldn’t be allowed to enter the united states (as if Montparnasse, your name is french. Your ancestors were clearly immigrants). Enjolras wished Montparnasse wasn’t allowed into the country. Enjolras took the bait too easily and unfortunately ended himself in the office of Mr. Javert. You could say that didn’t end well either because here Enjolras is, without an internship and no clear career move.

“What about you Grantaire? Any grand plans of your own?”

“Ah I uh dabble in a few things.”

“Such as….”

“Guitar, art, dancing, the likes.”

“Well you clearly have the dancing thing down.” Enjolras smirked. He was beginning to feel much more comfortable around the man.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Excuse me?” Enjolras panicked. He was almost sure that Grantaire was dating the darked haired girl shooting daggers at them right now, he had almost given up his futile quest of flirting with the man, the last thing he expected was a date. 

“Oh I uh I am sorry for assuming that you might be interested, it's just that typically Eponine’s gaydar is pretty on point and I don't know a Lawyer? That's pretty hot and…” Grantaire rambled for another moment, studying the floor before glancing back at Enjolras with a sheepish grin.

“No! I mean! Yes! I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Oh alright then.”


End file.
